


I wish we had more time

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Based off They Both Die at The End, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Yahaba gets taller, basically an AU, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou gets a call that starts a chain of events that he never thought would happen.Yahaba Shigeru get a call that gives him the chance to live.Even though they both will die within the next day(Title pending)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1: The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If you are new, this is my first multi-chapter fic, and I will be slow updating. This is the first time that I have started a chapter that’s not pure fluff, and it will hurt. If you’ve read They Both Die at The End by Adam Silvera, you know the premise and world of the book. I will do my best to explain the entirety off the world, but if you have questions I will do my best to answer and revise the fic.

The day had started out fine, and devolved into total shit in just one phone call.

It was just after midnight when Kyoutani Kentarou got the call. He had stayed up all night fixing the house for when his dad returned from his late night shift, when his phone rang.

It was a familiar tone, one he had supposedly heard once before, but only ever remembered from movies and tv shows.

It was from Death-Cast.

When Death-Cast first popped up, it was a dream and a nightmare all in one.  
It was a service that informed people that they would die on that day.

People would get a call from Death-Cast and have to listen to a stranger tell them they were dying.

People could spend their last day with loved ones, saying goodbye, and doing things they never got a chance to do, but in the end, they still died.

He let the phone ring. His legs wouldn’t move.

The phone rang again.

This time he snatched it.

“ _Are you Kyoutani Kentarou?”_ The person on the other side of the phone sounds cold, and unfeeling, but Kyoutani can understand this just a bit, considering their entire job is telling people they’re going to die. It still hurts that the person informing him that he only has one day left to live has no compassion.

“Yes, that’s me.” His voice sounds shaky. He clears his throat, but he’s not sure if he’s just trying to sound awake, or if he’s trying to stop the tears.

“ _I’m sorry Kyoutani, but sometime within the next day, you will die. We here at Death-Cast are sorry to lose you.”_ They say this with no emotion, absolutely perfect. It’s clearly a practiced phrase.

“Yeah, whatever.” He responds.

The person, named Lisa, drones on about things he could do that day, like yoga, and shops that give people who are dying (called Deckers) free meals.

Like he’s actually going to spend his dying day doing yoga.

Kyoutani hangs up in the middle of Lisa’s speech. He only has so many hours left.

He’s not going to tell his dad he’s dying. It’s better if he doesn’t know. He doesn’t want his dad to collapse from stress again, like he did 2 weeks ago.

Kyoutani was in such a panic, wondering if Death-Cast was going to call in the next few days, that he skipped school to take care of his dad.

That certainly didn’t help the rumors circulating around school.

He’d gotten multiple calls from Watari (who knows how he got Kyoutani’s number) asking if he was coming to practice. He didn’t bother to answer.

He hears the door opening.

Kyoutani sets his phone in the couch, and watched his father drag his feet over to him. He pats Kyoutani’s head and plops down next to him.

“Hey, kiddo.” He’s tired, and his eyes close. Kyoutani lets himself sit there, to appreciate all his father has done for him.

He thinks about all the memories he has with him. There’s a collection of them sitting on the mantle.

If the kids at school could see the walls of his house, they’d see that he’s just a scared kid.

He’s not a hardened criminal, he’s not in a gang, he’s just a teenager, who just got a call saying he was going to die.

He decides to leave a note for his dad, who is snoring quietly on the couch.

_Dad,_

_Got a call from Death-Cast. I know how hard it was when mom got the call, even if I don’t remember it, and I really appreciate all you’ve done to make sure that I grew up right._

_I know that you’re disappointed when I come home with black eyes, and bloody knuckles, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the fights, for the bad grades. I was trying._

_I’m going for a walk. I can’t stay inside. I can’t wait for death to find me. I’m sorry._

_Love, Kentarou_

It was written sloppily on a napkin that was on the table, but he couldn’t risk his dad waking up and asking what he was writing.

He puts his jacket on, and pockets his cell phone.

Then he opens the door, and steps outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it. Hopefully this fic will give me the chance to work on writing dialogue, because I’m trying to get better at that. The next chapter will either include Yahaba or be just about Yahaba. Thank you for reading, and sorry for the long note!


	2. The Second Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani goes to the park, and finds Yahaba there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t have an updating schedule, and I’m kind of just winging it

Its dark out when Kyoutani leaves the house.

He heads to the park he’s loves since he was a child, where his mother used to take him, though the memories are faint.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, because of the cold, wishing he had thought to bring gloves.

He’s thinking of how his dad will handle losing his only child, and how he’ll have no one now that his wife, and son (though not yet) are dead.

He was staring at the ground, his feet walking in tune to an unknown song, when he smashed right into someone. He fell backward, and the person fell right on top of him.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The person had a voice he recognized.

It was _Yahaba._

Yahaba stuck his hand out, trying to help Kyoutani up.

Kyoutani grunts, reluctantly grabbing his hand, and pulling himself up.

He _really_ didn’t want to run into any of his teammates today. He didn’t want them to know he was dying.

“Why are you out so late at night?” Yahaba asks him, confusion clouding his voice.

“I could ask you the same question.” Kyoutani responds.

Yahaba shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Kyoutani doesn’t want to answer his question.

The silence is stifling, only reminding him of his fate.

Yahaba is waiting, but it seems like he’s getting impatient.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I am kind of worri-”  
Yahaba’s phone rings before he can finish his sentence.

The ring is familiar.

It’s the same thing he heard before he learned he was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Sorry it’s kind of short!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it. Hopefully this fic will give me the chance to work on writing dialogue, because I’m trying to get better at that. The next chapter will either include Yahaba or be just about Yahaba. Thank you for reading, and sorry for the long note!


End file.
